


Right or wrong

by greensilverserpent



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Movie: Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Respect is a difficult thing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Right or wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-07-07

''Just because you think it's right doesn't make it so.''

''Oh yeah!?!''

''Yes.'' McCoy resorted back to proper English just for the heck of it. The kid really needed more than a couple of manners. ''And no respect in the world will be honest if you're trying to get it for something like that.''

''As if you would know!''

Anger dripped from every word. Not that McCoy cared. 

''I do know.''

''Because you're already old, right? Because you don't really belong here!''

The kid knew this could bait him. It always had.

But not today. And certainly not right now.

''Because I have seen more than you. And because I am not closing my eyes to current events I don't want to deal with like a spoilt brat!''

''That's rich coming from you! The man who couldn't deal with a single Vulcan even if his life depended on it!''

''I can deal with Spock. I just choose not to.''

''Yeah, because he makes you see things you don't wanna!''

McCoy stood, gaze never wavering.

''Just go to the hell, Jim.''


End file.
